Happy Home
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Aj. In this one Nemo finds kittens that were abandoned and he takes them home. Nemo, Marlin and Dory foster the kittens but there is two kittens they can't give away. What will they do? Enjoy :) Also PS. Thank you Aj for the descriptions of the kittens :). If they are your ocs, thank you for letting me use your ocs.


Nemo was walking home just having a good time, he was on the bridge near the river Peach, Tad and Sheldon had to leave earlier so it was just him today which he was fine with, he liked thinking his thoughts through. He stops for a second when he hears some noises below him. He looks down and sees a bush, he hurries down there and finds a brown bag tied shut. He hurries to open the bag to find seven kittens: one kitten is a male that is black and white, male tabby kitten, a female black kitten, a male white kitten, a female grey kitten, and a male ginger kitten. Nemo looks at the kittens sadly thinking about who could be so cruel to abandon baby kittens. He hurries finding a box to carry the kittens in, then rushes home. He knows he can't hide the kittens he doesn't know completely how to take care of the kittens. He does know that kittens like milk. He puts the box down in the kitchen.

"Shhh, I'll get you something to drink," says Nemo.

He climbs up grabbing his bowl, he smiles at his bowl it's one of his favorites but he hopes the kittens like it too. This bowl is blue and has a clown fish on the bottom of it, for some reason he is really drawn to it. They were at a thrift shop one day getting things for Dory to decorate and take care of and he saw this fish bowl with the "messed up" fin. The shop keep wanted to toss it since he's had it so long but Nemo insisted on taking it home. Marlin scrubbed it for two days before allowing Nemo to use it. Nemo didn't mind he loved this bowl. Nemo smiles at the memory but continued to get milk for the kittens. He sets it in the middle of the floor and sets the kittens around this bowl, they instantly take to liking the bowl. Nemo does his homework but doesn't take his eyes off of these kittens he starts thinking of names for these kittens. The black and white one starts just mousing around not worried about a thing but milk.

"You must like milk huh? You also look like a cow, at least your coloring does so I am going to call you Moo," says Nemo.

He leans down and pets moo who pays him no mind, Nemo smiles going back to work on the homework, which wasn't much but he still didn't like doing it. He liked the science aspects of it, Mr. Ray made science very fun which is why he liked it the most. Sometimes they took field trips through the school to see the objects that they were talking about that day. It wasn't really a science class as they weren't old enough for one yet but they did learn about animals the most. His least favorite was math, he got bored at how easy and tedious it seemed to do the same math problems over and over again. He understood why they had too so it would stick, but his dad used a calculator sometimes and his dad already taught him those so he wouldn't be behind. He heard a wobble and looked to see the male tabby about to crash and fall on the counter he rushes to catch him. The cat just walked around like nothing bothered him onto the next crazy adventure which in this case was running around the couch and jumping to the chair despite still being small.

"Nutjob! Oh...yeah that should be your name um...you're are going to break something lets put you back in the box for now," says Nemo

He cuddles Nutjob carrying him to the box, he puts Nutjob in the box for now then continues to work on his last of his homework which was coloring, his second favorite as it was really relaxing. He felt two furry things on his legs and he sees the grey female and calico rubbing up on him. He smiles and scoops them up laying him on his lap petting them. The calico just chills but after a few minutes the grey one gets bored and leaves just as Nemo is putting away his backpack. He looks and finds the grey cat acting like she is going to attack Dory's teddy bear on the couch. He laughs taking the grey one away from the teddy bear by putting the teddy bear in her room.

"You kind of remind me of a storm, Dory told me that sometimes storms can be calm and everything is happy and you want to play in the rain but then they can be fierce and angry that's when you hide inside. I will call you Stormy. As for you you look as pretty as a shell so I am going to call you Shelly. That leaves three more kittens that need names…" says Nemo.

He looks for the kittens and finds that the black and white kittens are rough housing but also playing at the same time. They remind him of twins one minute arguing not wanting anything to do with the other then the next they are playing, he found it cute. He leaned down really looking at them.

"Maybe you are twins..well let's give you twins names okay? I am going to call you *points to the black one* Coco and you *points to the white one* Fizz," says Nemo.

He smiles petting them as well, he looks for the ginger one and finds him sleeping, he has been sleeping since they got there. They can't open their eyes yet so he can't look at their eyes and give them better name so he has been going by how they act.

"Hmm….well I can't give you "sleepy" you aren't a dwarf….um….you are a ginger color..I'll call you Ginger!" says Nemo.

He smiles and watches his kittens while waiting for Dory and Marlin to come home so he can talk to them about fostering them until they can get homes for them. He knows he can't keep them and he's okay with it but he wants to pick the homes because he wants to make sure they won't ever be abandoned like this ever again. Marlin and Dory get home from work holding hands which Nemo always loved, he is playing with the kittens being gentle when they walk into the door.

"Uh...Nemo where did you get these kittens?" asks Marlin.

"I found them they were left into a bag to die, I didn't want to leave them there so i took them home and gave them milk...why is the world so cruel, Dad?" asks Nemo.

Marlin and Dory look at each other and frown they go over to Nemo and the kittens they do pet them.

"Sometimes...the world can be cruel. Sometimes people don't care about animals like Dory or I or you do. They feel like its okay to put pain on others including animals. It could be because they feel like they are suffering so something or someone else has to suffer too," says Marlin.

"But...killing kittens…" says Nemo.

"Sometimes, people are sick and they believe that they are doing the right thing by "ending their suffering" by getting rid of them that way," says Dory.

"That's not okay!" says Nemo, mad.

"Shh no it's not but you did a good thing and you saved them, I am very proud of you," says Marlin.

"Me too," says Dory.

Nemo smiles and hugs them both happily.

"Can't we keep them at least foster them until we get a new families for them?" asks Nemo.

"No," they say.

"Why?" asks Nemo.

"Because you have school and these kittens need constant care and neither of our jobs can make it possible for us to take them with us," says Marlin.

"We love that you took care of them and took them home, but these kittens need people who have time to take care of them constantly," says Dory.

"It was the last day of school tomorrow, pleeeeeaaaassse, I promise to take care of them," says Nemo.

They think it over quickly and can't really think of another reason to say no to him, he's been alone with these kittens since after school so at least two hours and he has taken good care of them so far.

"Okay, but only until they can be taken home," says Dory.

Nemo hugs them both happily but then stands up and crosses his arms.

"I want to pick their homes because I don't want them to suffer anymore," says Nemo.

Dory and Marlin smile at how sweet Nemo is being about this and responsible he is. They agree to it and start looking for homes for the kittens. Nemo feeds the kittens every morning, every night, gets them cleaned up every night, he gets them collars too that match their eyes after their eyes open a week later. Moo has jewel green eyes so he has a bright green collar, Nutjob has bright yellow eyes so he has a yellow collar, Shelly has one blue and one green eye so she has a green collar with blue polka dots on it, Ginger has olive green eyes so he gets a dark green collar, and Coco has bright silver eyes while Fizz has brown eyes Coco gets a white collar and Fizz gets a black one since Nemo didn't like the brown ones.

"Look they really are twins!" exclaims Nemo.

"We see, that's cute," says Dory.

"Dad they have to be fostered together, they can't be separated they would be lost without each other," says Nemo.

"We will try but if someone wants one and not the other we can't make them take both," says Marlin.

"Yeah I know," says Nemo.

Marlin smiles rubbing his head happily, the interviews for the cats begin. Nemo is hard to get passed though however, he is very picky on who gets them: if they don't really like cats but their kid does Nemo gets up and shows them the door, if they look creepy Marlin and Dory interview them and take notes and they get turned down. Finally Nemo finds a select few he likes to take these cats. Pearl, Tad, and Sheldon each gets a cat: Tad finds Nutjob cool so Nutjob goes home with him, Pearl finds Shelly cute so takes her and Sheldon takes Ginger. Mr. Ray actually takes home Moo finding him interesting. Squirt originally wanted Coco but Coco wouldn't go home without Fizz so he decides against that.

"You really need to keep them together Nemo, thanks for Stormy though. I think things will go bad if those two are separated," says Squirt.

"I agree, you are still coming to my birthday next week right?" asks Nemo.

"Of course!" says Squirt.

"Now give me some! Noggin! Duuuuude," says Nemo and Squirt. *

They high five, headbutt and lean back a bit. Squirt leaves, as for Coco and Fizz they both find promising homes but everyone only wants one and not the other. Every time they try to leave with one and not the other the kittens will cry and squeal to the point that they are taken back. Nemo cuddles them gives them love and makes sure that they know that they are loved. He even goes to bed with them every night. The night before the party, Marlin and Dory both decide that the perfect home for Coco and Fizz is here with Nemo. So they take down all the signs make it clear that Coco and Fizz is not for sale but doesn't give a reason why even to their friends they tell them "Come to Nemo's birthday you will see,". The day of the party, Nemo is hanging out with everyone talking about the kittens especially the twins. His friends bring their new family members to Nemo's house to have a little kitten play date while they play themselves. The adults in the room and try to get Dory and Marlin to tell them why Coco and Fizz isn't for sale anymore, they refuse to tell anyone anything. When it comes to present time, Nemo can't find Coco and Fizz but Marlin convinces him that everything is okay to sit down and open his birthday gifts. He does reluctantly, his last gift is a black basket with a white pillow a black yarn ball on one side and a white yarn ball on the other side and two black and white food/water bowls that have kitten paws in them.

"Wait does this mean?" asks Nemo, smiling.

Dory gives him Coco and Fizz, Coco has a brand new bow on her collar on the side of neck, and Fizz has a black one on the front of his neck making them look cute and handsome at the same time.

"Happy birthday Nemo," says Marlin and Dory.

Nemo hugs them both thanking them a lot over Coco and Fizz getting to stay with him. He takes Coco and Fizz with him the rest of his party showing them and the other kittens love even giving each person tips on their kittens.

The End


End file.
